


Невыполненное обещание

by Florka



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мэтт просил Дэнни только об одном: никогда не трогать его костюм.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Невыполненное обещание

Мэтт изо всех сил цеплялся разодранными пальцами за асфальт, стонал от каждого движения, с от каждой попытки подтянуться ближе. Всего несколько шагов — расстояние, которое он преодолевал за секунды, когда мог ходить.  
Церковь. Нужно было добраться до неё во что бы то ни стало.  
Мэтт не хотел умирать вот так, на улице, посреди дороги. Он вообще не хотел умирать, но если придется, то пусть это случится на пороге церкви. Дьявол Адской Кухни умер в церкви. Заголовки утренних газет будут чертовски ироничными.  
Фогги и Карен наверняка давно легли спать, а Клэр скорее всего опять работала в ночную смену. Телефона не было, и людей вокруг тоже — только мокрый от крови асфальт и церковь. Мэтт не видел смысла в молитве о спасении, но почему-то отчаянно хотел добраться до дверей. Ему казалось, так будет правильно. Если не в жизни, то хотя бы в смерти он совершит поступок, правильный не для города, но для него самого.  
Ещё один рывок вперед — ещё один хрип, маскировавший крик.. Дышать с каждой минутой становилось все тяжелее, и сознание ускользало. Обычно мир Мэтта был алым, но сейчас он срывался во тьму, держась за край жизни одними подушечками пальцев.  
Пока он чувствовал грубую поверхность асфальта, пока костюм впивался в раны, пока сломанные кости драли тело изнутри — всё было хорошо. Конечно, всё было чертовски плохо, но отключиться было бы куда хуже.  
Новый костюм помог — будь Мэтт в эту ночь в старом , он бы не пережил и первых двух ниндзя, что уж говорить о десятке, с которыми ему пришлось сражаться. Правда, успешным этот бой не был — ведь сейчас он лежал посреди улицы, из последних сил пытаясь доползти до церкви. Дикий шум сердцебиения мешал сосредоточиться, и Мэтт не услышал, как кто-то подбежал к нему. Понял это, только когда чьи-то руки подхватили его и осторожно перевернули лицом вверх.  
Было невыносимо больно. Вряд ли об этом пишут в методичках по оказанию первой помощи. А если бы и писали, то такая рекомендация точно стояла бы после слов «убедитесь, что пострадавший уже мертв».  
Мэтт захрипел и выставил вперед руку в неловкой попытке оборониться. Неизвестный тут же сжал его ладонь, мягко, по-дружески, словно обещая помочь, и опустил руку ему на грудь.  
— Так это она? Католическая церковь? То, что не дает тебе сдаваться, Мэтт?  
Для того, кто провел в тишине слишком много времени, вопрос звучал невероятно громко. И вместе с тем отстраненно-гулко, как будто у него заложило уши. Мэтт тут же узнал голос Дэнни Рэнда и почему-то ни капли не удивился, что этот парень оказался поблизости. С тех пор, как Дардевил столкнулся с ниндзя и китайской мафией, Железный Кулак буквально следовал за ним по пятам.  
— Дх-д-дх-х… — просипел Мэтт, вцепившись рукой Дэнни в запястье.  
— Тише-тише, друг, это Дэнни, — в ответ сжал его руку Рэнд. — Ночная медсестричка здесь, Мэтт. И ты определённо сдохнешь, если она не подкинет тебя до больницы.  
Ситуация была не из легких. Дэнни почесал затылок, пытаясь продумать возможные последствия его действий. Он мог подбросить Мэтта до больницы, где его тут же закинули бы на каталку и отправили в... куда бы там не отправляли тяжело раненых, это уже не важно. Но в таком случае вся больница узнала бы, кто скрывается под маской Дардевила, а Мэтт точно этого не хотел. По крайней мере, он настолько красноречиво сжал ему руку, стоило заикнуться про больницу, что Дэнни буквально всем телом ощутил острое неприятие Мэттом этой идеи.  
Ещё, конечно, он мог бы попробовать исцелить раны Мёрдока сам — в Кунь Луне слагали легенды о целительных способностях Железных Кулаков. Но Дэнни прекрасно понимал, что еще недостаточно хорошо овладел своим удивительным даром, и скорее добьет несчастного парня, чем вылечит.  
Больница определённо была лучшей идеей.  
— Мэтт, то, что я сейчас скажу, тебе точно не понравится, — осторожно стягивая маску с его лица, начал Рэнд. — Я отнесу тебя в больницу. Не крути головой, дубина, твое мнение здесь никого не волнует. Я всё продумал. Никто не узнает, что ты Дардевил, не беспокойся.  
«Не беспокойся»  
Это была именно та фраза, после которой стоило начать беспокоиться. Мэтт не настолько хорошо успел изучить Рэнда за время их знакомства, но он точно знал одно: у этого парня в голове сотни идей, и адекватность каждой можно было поставить под сомнение.  
— Дэнни, — переборов боль, Мэтт смог заставить себя наконец-то хоть что-то сказать. — Что ты... что ты задумал?  
— Все очень просто, — чуть ли не насвистывая себе под нос и расшнуровывая его ботинки, отозвался Рэнд. — Дардевил спасет еще одну жертву мясорубки Адской Кухни. И в этот раз этой жертвой окажется никто иной, как местный слепой адвокат Мэттью Мёрдок.  
Мэтт все еще плохо ориентировался в пространстве, но был готов поспорить на что угодно, что этот чертов Рэнд сейчас широко улыбался.  
— Какого...  
— Не шевелись! — перебил Рэнд, прощупывая каждый шов его костюма в поисках застежки. — Должна же эта дрянь хоть как-то с тебя сниматься.  
К чести Дэнни, он был очень осторожен и старался избегать места ранений. Его прикосновения напомнили о Клэр, только ее руки преследовали определенную цель, в то время как движения Дэнни были хаотичными. Мэтт при желании не смог бы помочь в безумной затее раздеть его, но и помешать этому он тоже не мог.  
— Ох, вот оно как! — победоносно пробормотал Рэнд и, как будто это могло хоть чем-то помочь, предупредил:— Так, Мэтти, сейчас будет немного больно!  
Можно было и не предупреждать.  
Мэтт застонал, когда Дэнни насколько мог быстро и осторожно начал стягивать с него костюм. Мокрый от крови и пота, прилипший к телу, тот с трудом поддавался. Но в конечном счете Рэнду удалось его снять. Оказавшись в одних трусах, Мэтт наконец-то ощутил ночной холод улицы, пробиравший до самых костей, и гулко закашлялся.  
— Тшш, держись, старик, скоро окажешься в теплой больнице, — приободрил его Дэнни. Мэтт даже не успел запротестовать, когда он ловко натянул на него свои футболку и джинсы, заставив еще немного помучиться от боли.  
— Даже не думай, дакхе-кхе, — Мэтт снова закашлялся при попытке заговорить.  
Дэнни не обратил на него никакого внимания. Стоя посреди улицы в одних носках и трусах, он держал в вытянутых руках костюм Дардевила и старательно его изучал. Ткань в нескольких местах была порвана или порезана, но сама по себе выглядела достаточно крепкой.  
Вздохнув для храбрости, Дэнни осторожно начал влезать в липкое от крови и успевшее охладиться на ночном воздухе трико.  
— Как ты, черт возьми, это носишь вообще, — шипел Рэнд, втискиваясь в узкий костюм. — И сколько ты вообще весишь, Мэтт? Как можно сражаться с преступниками и при этом быть таким тощим? Куда ты прячешь свои мышцы, дьявольский ты ублюдок? Ааа, это невыносимо, отвратительно!  
— Не нравится — снимай, — смог выдавить Мэтт, изо всех сил борясь с собой, чтобы не рассмеяться. Он знал, что смех тут же сменится кашлем, который попытается его прикончить.  
— Ещё чего, — тут же отозвался Дэнни, натягивая маску на лицо. — Черт подери! Мэтт! Здесь же нет глаз! Как ты вообще... а, точно, — задумчиво протянул он. И услышал, как Мэтт наконец-то засмеялся. Тихо, едва слышно, чтобы не сильно напрягать тело.  
— Окей, я справлюсь, — развернувшись, уверенно сказал Дэнни и наклонился, чтобы подхватить Мёрдока, но промахнулся.  
— На полкорпуса левее, — тихо отозвался Мэтт. — Может, стоит снять маску?  
— Я справлюсь, — еще раз подтвердил Дэнни. — В конце концов, как я потом буду бегать в твоем костюме, если не научусь смотреть вслепую?  
— Даже не дум… ай! — Мэтт застонал, когда Рэнд наконец подхватил его на руки. — Такого больше не повторится.  
— Не беспокойся, я постираю твой костюм! — плавно сорвавшись с места, Дэнни направился в сторону ближайшей больницы. — И зашью все дыры, которые найду, поверь, я отлично зашиваю вещи! Я мастер штопки! Даже твоя бабуля штопает хуже меня, Мэтти.  
Дэнни продолжал говорить, постоянно прислушиваясь к дыханию Мёрдока. Голос Рэнда не позволял Мэтту провалиться в небытие; он был для него якорем в этой реальности.  
Мэтт сам не заметил, что улыбался всю дорогу до больницы и после.


End file.
